X Trains
The are the train mecha of Lupin X/Patren X in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Overview X Trains Silver and Gold are two trains connected back to back when summoned, controlled by the X Rod Sword in either cab. It is summoned when Noel rotates the X Changer 360 degrees, shifts to the appropriate train, then fires. While it seemingly defaults to the X Train Silver commandeered by Lupin X, Noel can switch between the two trains easily. and separate when needed. He pulls from the current cockpit into a central chamber between the two trains, switches to the necessary form for the train with the X Rod Sword (i.e. when turning to Lupin to Patren he flips the lever to Rod form to change, then flips it to middle again), and slides into the other train. X Trains Fire and Thunder are Noel's auxiliary trains that can attack on their own when summoned. The X Trains have two default Robo forms, X Emperor Slash and X Emperor Gunner. While each robot form has an intricate combination sequence and cockpit transfer, it can switch between the two when X Emperor performs a handstand to switch as Noel uses the X Rod Sword to the form in need. History Being created alongside the VS Changers and some of the VS Vehicles, the trains first appeared as Noel set off towards Japan from the GSPO France Headquarters, then confronting a Zarudan Hou as Lupin X. After revealing himself to both the Lupinrangers and Patrangers, he utilized the trains against Zarudan alongside LupinKaiser and destroyed him alongside LupinKaiser Trains. X Trains X Changer The is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of Lupin X/Patren X. It is the combined form of the miniature X Train Silver and X Train Gold. Unlike the VS Changers, Noel cannot activate other VS Vehicles with the X Changer, and requires the VS Changers of either the Lupinrangers or Patrangers. In addition to being his changer, Noel can repair damaged VS Vehicles by analyzing the damage with holograms from his phone, then using the X Train Silver as some form of soldering iron, firing a small green energy beam. It can also be used to initiate finishers. For Lupin X, it initiates the Superior Shot, a silver flaming bullet. Unlike the VS Changers, the X Changer does not require any gimmick or movement; all it needs is to be readied then fired. KSL-X Changer.png|X Changer (Lupinranger) KSP-X Changer.png|X Changer (Patranger) X Train Silver is a silver shinkansen-themed train that was created and is owned by Noel. When used in tandem with the X Train Gold, it allows him to transform into Lupin X. As a vehicle, it can ram opponents with its bladed bumper. In combined train mode its finisher is the , where it fires a green laser from X Train Gold's gatling gun compartment. Forms the right arm of X Emperor Slash and Good Cool Kaiser VSX, and the left leg of X Emperor Gunner. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-29 X Train Gold is a golden steam locomotive-themed train that was created and is owned by Noel. When used in tandem with the X Train Silver, it allows him to transform into Patren X. As a vehicle, it can fire a yellow coated & red energy beam from its back cannon. Forms the left arm of X Emperor Gunner and Good Cool Kaiser VSX, the right leg of X Emperor Slash, and its smokestack forms the head of all three Robo combinations it is involved with. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-29 X Train Fire is a silver shinkansen-themed train that was created and owned by Noel. In its Attack Mode it deploys two barrels that can fire twin streams of red fire energy. Forms the left arm of X Emperor Slash, the right leg of X Emperor Gunner, and the left foot of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. It can also be used to initiate a Kaitou Boost, where the Lupinranger fires a small but powerful luminescent and flaming orange ball. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20-27 X Train Thunder is a diesel locomotive-themed train that was created and is owned by Noel. Its Attack Mode flips down a reinforced bumper and by lifting it, it can charge a blue ball of lightning. Flipping down the bumper shoots it. Forms the right arm of X Emperor Gunner, the left leg of X Emperor Slash, and the right foot of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. It can also be used to initiate a Kaitou Boost, where the Lupinranger fires a small but powerful white ball of energy accompanied by a reactive cyan aura of lightning. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20-27 X Emperor X Emperor Slash is the X Trains' close-range combat form and is piloted by Lupin X. It primarily uses X Train Silver as a blade, but it can also freely use its legs in jumps & kicks, and use sparks to either propel attacks or flash a pose. It is also quite fast, being able to dash across the battlefield. Its finishing move is the where X Emperor Slash channels energy from X Trains Silver and Fire before cross slashing the enemy with X Train Silver, each slash followed by apparitions of X Train Gold coupled with Fire then Silver coupled with Thunder, destroying the enemy. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 22-24, 26-27 X Emperor Gunner is the X Trains' long-range combat form and is piloted by Patren X. It primarily attacks by staying stationary and firing its gatling gun. Its finishing move is the where X Emperor Gunner readies its gatling gun on its body before barraging the enemy with all available long range weaponry (gun and laser barrels on its helmet, the dials on X Trains Silver and Fire, gatling compartment) at the enemy, destroying it. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 22-24, 26-27 Additional Formations LupinKaiser Trains is the combination between Red Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is the , where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the X Train Thunder and a heated red energy beam from the X Train Fire. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20, 23 PatKaiser Trains is the combination between Trigger Machine 1gou, GoodStriker, X Train Thunder, and X Train Fire. Its finisher is the where X Train Thunder charges up with blue electricity and "slashes" the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 21 Good Cool Kaiser VSX is the combination between the main three Trigger Machines, Dial Fighters, GoodStriker, and X Trains. It combines all 11 VS Vehicles into a single combination through GoodStriker, as his power is to empower the other pieces of the Collection. The combination was his idea. Cockpit-wise, Lupin Blue & Yellow are in the "V" section, Patren 2gou & 3gou are in the "S" section, and Lupin Red, Patren 1gou, & Lupin/Patren X are in the "X" section. However, if somebody is uncooperative in the X cockpit and potentially the other cockpit as well, Goodie can switch him/her out for somebody more favorable. In instance its debut, Patren 1gou was booted down to the S cockpit in favor of Patren 3gou in the X cockpit. Each cockpit possesses colored lights on the back wall to signify which Ranger is in which part of the cockpit excluding Noel (when Keiichiro was switched, the red light turned pink for Tsukasa). Despite its large, seemingly incumbent size, t is extremely agile and durable, being able to slide with the vehicles by its feet, jump, and use its four arms to great effect in close quarters combat. The four arms can also use the weapons attached to them alongside their special abilities such as Yellow's energy buzzsaws and Blue and Gold's gun ability. It can overpower even the likes of Raimon, a Status Gold, the toughest challenge both teams had encountered at the time. Its finisher is the Good Cool Kaiser: Vehicle Rush Strike. All of the VS Vehicles that make up Good Cool Kaiser VSX separate, leaving behind their colored silhouettes on the body, and ready themselves for the final attack (excluding GoodStriker, and only the cabs of X Trains separate). GCKVSX then manually launches the 10 Vehicles towards the opponent in colored dashes, destroying him/her. The VS Vehicles then return to their silhouettes. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 25 Notes *The X Trains are similar to Magishine's Magical Iron God Travelion in that they are both train-themed mecha used by a gold Sixth Hero (technically). *X Emperor's transformation is similar to TimeRobo, as the arms and legs swap places with a different head for each form. The two robots also switch between a blade melee form and a ranged form. Coincidentally, the face sculpt of the sword form matches the gun form of the other. *The X Trains bring a lot of firsts to Sentai: **It is the first 6th Ranger Robo to be a Four Piece Robo, with its closest parallel being the first official 6th Ranger's mecha and its Mecha formation. **It is the first 6th Ranger Robo to have two default forms it switches between, without the components belonging to other rangers. **It is the first Sentai Robo to be dubbed Emperor. **The X Changer is the first Sentai Transformation Weapon that also becomes the Ranger's Mecha. **Good Cool Kaiser VSX is the first Robo to combine the power of two different teams. **Possibly due to the complex design, Good Cool Kaiser VSX does not have its own costume, being seen only in CGI. Only isolated parts are seen at a time in costume, such as the Blue and Yellow Dial Fighters. This makes it the second Robo only seen in CGI, after Safari GaOh. ***Following this, GCKVSX is the first combination of the Main Mechas and 6th Mecha to only appear in CGI. **Good Cool Kaiser VSX is the first Mecha to have four independent working arms. While other Mechs such as Buster Ohranger Robo and RyuTei KyurenOh visibly use the arms of their components, they act as shoulder cannons and not like actual arms. *The heads of each of the X Emperor modes draws similarities to past Mecha: **X Emperor Slash: GoZyuJin **X Emperor Gunner: Hyper Ressha TeiOh (which is also a gold train mech) *The X Trains reuse the train coupling of the ToQ Ressha. **A possible nod to the series is seen with how Good Cool Kaiser VSX is similar to Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh. *X Emperor Slash and Gunner each have five "X"'s all over their bodies (the body itself, the X logo on the body, the X on Gold, both of their heads; X Train Silver for Slash, and the gatling gun on Gunner). *Good Cool Kaiser VSX's name originates from a Mistranslation of one of GoodStriker's catch phrases, "Guddokuru"; used when he decides which team to work with. The phrase is wordplay on the term "guttokuru", which means "to touch emotionally; to feel something; to invoke striking feelings". This has been presumed to read as "Good Cool" when romanized literally into English. However, problems occur when attempting to read the phrase this way, as The Japanese Writing of "Cool" is not "kuru"(クル), but "Kuuru" (クール). Instead, by Parsing the statement as half in english and half in japanese as is seen utilized in Recent Super sentai series with regards to naming Conventions that use katakana (as well as in Dialogue spoken among the series' castmembers that are at times half-and-half) results in the phrase translating as "Good Feeling". *X Train Fire is almost physically similar to the Den-Liner, specifically, the Den-Liner Gouka. *The Trains correspond to their respective team in visible manners: **The colors of the Trains correlate to its' team's symbol. Gold for the Patrangers, Silver for the Lupinrangers. **The silver Trains have dials that do rotate, but they do not work like the Dial Fighters however. **The Summoning Announcements of the auxiliary Trains follow the trends of their teams' respective Mecha sets. **The fighting styles of the X Emperor forms fight like their teams; stationary and shooting for Gunner, and agility and a sword for Slash. Appearances References Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Train Mecha Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Eleven-Piece Combination Category:Silver Mecha Category:Gold Mecha Category:Collectible Devices